I Love U Lee Sungmin
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Apa jadinya jika salah satu fans Kyu menghujat Sungmin? Dan disaat bersamaan pula, Kyuhyun membatalkan janjinya demi mantan "istri" WGM-nya. Sanggupkah Sungmin bertahan? Atau dia menyerah? DLDR Yaoi BL
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE U LEE SUNGMIN**

**Main Cast**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**Lou YiXiao (Kyuhyun WGM partner)**

**Other SJ members**

**Pairing : Kyumin/Kuiyixiao**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoysLOVE, cerita aneh dan pasaran, alur gaje, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Once more don't bash anything here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Hari ini Kyu akan mengajakku ke Lotte World. Ahh sudah lama aku tidak bersamanya seperti ini. Si magnae itu benar-benar sudah membuatku berpaling dan dia sangat manja. Tapi aku sungguh menyukainya ahh tidak tidak aku mencintainya.

Aku pun berdandan rapi dan menyiapkan perlengkapan penyamaran. Tentu saja, jika tau aku adalah Lee Sungmin bisa kacau nanti. Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum datang, aku ingin berdandan maksimal.

Ya namanya orang jatuh cinta pasti ingin tampil maksimal di depan orang yang disukai. Saat asyik-asyiknya berdandan, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang.

"Hyung, kau ada di dalam?" panggil sebuah suara yang agak melengking seperti suara yeoja.

"Ah ne, Wookie-ah. Ada apa? Masuklah!"

"Wah, hyung kau mau kemana?" ujarnya kaget melihatku yang sibuk dandan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyu. Dia berjanji akan mengajakku ke Lotte World, lagipula sudah lama aku dan dia tidak memiliki waktu berdua. Saat aku senggang dia malah sibuk begitu juga pas aku sibuk eh dia malah ada waktu senggang," ujarku sedikit sedih.

"Kyu ya? Ehm, begini hyung sebenarnya…." Wookie menghentikan ucapannya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia takut.

"Apa Wookie?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eehmm begini hyung…"

"Apa? Katakan Wookie!" desakku memaksa.

"Tadi Kyu menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu hyung bahwa dia ingin membatalkan eh maksudku menunda janjinya."

"Apa? Kau serius Wookie?" Wookie hanya menggangguk pasrah.

"Wae?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih.

Wookie terdiam, entah apa yang disampaikan Kyu sehingga Wookie terlihat enggan dan takut menyampaikan pesan Kyu padaku.

"Jebal, Wookie. Katakan apa yang Kyu sampaikan padamu. Jebal!" mohonku.

"Hyung janji ga marah 'kan?"

Apa yang mau disampaikan Wookie hingga dia memintaku tidak marah? Ah yang penting aku tahu apa pesan Kyu.

"Janji!"

"Tadi Kyu memintaku agar tak bicara hal ini padamu hyung. Sebenarnya Kyu membatalkan janjinya karena…" Lagi-lagi Wookie menggantung ucapannya.

"Karena apa?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Hyung ingat Lou YiXiao?" Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku ingat, pasangan WGM China Kyuhyun dan karena acara itu juga membuatku hampir memutuskan Kyu.

"Memang ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

"Dia berkunjung ke Korea hari ini."

**DEG**

Jantungku berdetak cepat. Firasatku mengatakan Kyu menemui mantan "istri" WGM nya itu. Tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyu lebih memilih menemuinya daripada aku.

"Hyung…hyung gwenchana?" Wookie mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

"Ah, Mian. Gwenchana Wookie," ucapku tenang. Aku menyembunyikan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Marah, sedih, kecewa, cemburu, dan semua bercampur jadi satu. Aku tidak mau dongsaengku ini khawatir.

.

.

.

Aku memijit pelipisku. Sungguh aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Saat dimana seharusnya aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan Kyu, malah ada pengganggu.

Kuputuskan untuk membuka akun twitter-ku. Kurasa berbincang dan membalas mention fans-ku dapat mengurangi kegalauan hatiku atas ulah Kyu hari ini.

**성민****imSMl**

**Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku T_T  
**

Aku melirik salah satu twitter milik fans-ku yang me-mentionku.

**성민****imSMl**

**RT aiiaii Kyumin is cool**

"Wah ternyata ada Kyumin shipper," pikirku sambil tersenyum. Aku pun membaca setiap mention dari fans dan reply dari setiap tweet-ku. Namun ada salah satu tweet yang membuat hatiku tertohok sangat dalam.

**Xxxxeeeee**

**Kenapa sih gaemgyu harus sama imSMl? Kurasa kyu-oppa lebih pantas couple dengan perempuan bukannya dengan laki-laki. Memangnya kyu oppa ga normal? Kurasa dia masih normal. Dan who is lee sungmin? Kenapa dia milih couple-an dengan lee sungmin? Kyumin couple itu ga cocok dan aneh wkwkwkwkwk**

Benar-benar sakit. Sangat sakit. Salah satu fans-entahlah bisa disebut demikian atau tidak- mencibirku. Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?

Aku tahu aku laki-laki bukan perempuan. Aku tahu dan sangat tahu bahwa mungkin aneh jika diriku memiliki hubungan dengan Kyu. Tapi aku sangat tulus mencintai dan menyayangi Kyu. Apa itu salah?

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

.

Sungmin merasa semakin galau dengan tweet dari salah satu fans Kyu-mungkin begitu- Sangat sakit rasanya. Hingga tak terasa dia meneteskan air matanya.

Sungguh dia merasa tersakiti. Tak hanya Kyu yang tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya, tweet dari salah satu fans Kyu juga membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Sungmin pun me-log out twitter-nya karena tak tahan. Hatinya sakit. Mungkin mencari informasi lain yang lebih berguna dirasa akan mengurangi beban pikirannya.

Kembali dia berselancar di dunia maya, sekedar mencari info tentang Korea Selatan. Namun, lagi-lagi info yang membuatnya semakin sakit. Foto Kyu dan Yixiao tampak bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

Entahlah ini salah siapa, tapi sungguh para paparazzi benar-benar cepat dalam update berita. Kyu pun tampak tak menutupi apapun-terlihat begitu di fotonya- Sekali lagi, air mata pun menetes perlahan dari mata kelinci Sungmin.

Dia kecewa, sangat kecewa. Selama ini dia sudah bersikap sabar dan dia sangat percaya pada kekasihnya Kyu. Kyu tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Tapi sekarang rasanya dia sulit percaya, kenapa Kyu dengan mudahnya menggandeng tangan mantan "istri" WGM-nya dan tidak menutupinya sedikit pun. Apa mungkin Kyu lebih memilih menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita dibanding dengan dirinya?

Lagi-lagi tweet fans Kyu berputar-putar di otaknya bagai kaset rusak. Dia sudah tak tahan. Dia ingin menanyakan langsung pada Kyu. Sudah cukup dia bersabar, sudah cukup dia mengalah, dan sudah cukup dia pasrah.

.

.

.

.

**Sore hari**

Setelah puas menemani mantan "istri" WGM-nya, Kyu kembali ke dorm. Merasa bersalah, mungkin itu yang dirasakannya ketika dia tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya untuk menemani Sungmin ke Lotte World. Ya, gadis bernama Yixiao itu juga salah yang secara tiba-tiba menghubungi dan meminta menemaninya berjalan-jalan di sekitar Seoul.

Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menolak, tapi paksaan dari manajer dan produser WGM China membuatnya menyerah. Menurut sang produser, ini menjadi kejutan untuk Kyuhyun pasca berakhirnya episode WGM Kyuhyun. Ini tentu saja membuat paparazzi yang lapar akan berita sensasi menjadi sangat antusias.

Hal yang paling ditakutinya adalah jika kekasih tercintanya Sungmin melihat fotonya dengan Yixiao. Dia berdoa semoga Sungmin tak melihatnya. Namun, sepertinya doa Kyuhyun belum dapat dikabulkan. Karena selain Sungmin sudah melihat berita itu, dia juga mendapat mention yang tidak enak dibaca. Mungkin bisa disebut double attack.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Semoga Sungmin-hyung tak melihat foto bodoh itu." Aku terus bergumam memohon agar Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Ya, semoga saja beliau kasihan melihat nasibku. Sungguh-sungguh aku tak sanggup melihat Bunny Ming-ku menangis. Ah, pasti para hyungdeul akan membunuhku apabila aku menyakiti King of Aegyo SJ itu.

Kubuka pintu dorm dengan kasar. Eh? Sepi? Kemana yang lain. Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin-hyung dan berlutut minta maaf karena tiba-tiba membatalkan janji.

Dengan pelan kubuka pintu kamar kami. Gelap? Apa Sungmin-hyung juga keluar dengan yang lain? Tapi kurasa tidak, sayup-sayup kudengar suara tangisan seseorang. Sangat familiar buatku. Tentu saja, itu tangisan kekasihku. Dasar bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun. Segera ku dekati dia.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan. Aku tidak mau mengagetkannya dan berakhir aku terkena martial arts-nya. Dengan pelan ku sentuh bahunya. Bahunya tampak bergetar. Apa dia marah padaku? Sungguh aku semakin merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba membatalkan janjiku dengannya.

"Hyung?" Sekali lagi kupanggil namanya. Tak ada respon. Aku pun menghela napas.

"Mianhae hyung, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Kau boleh marah padaku dan memukulku tapi kumohon jangan menangis lagi dan jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini."

Kulihat Sungmin-hyung sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergeser. Dan benar saja dia berbalik menghadapku. Sungguh miris dan tak tega melihatnya. Mata indahnya bengkak karena banyak menangis. Bibirnya bergetar sesengukkan. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan. Sungmin-hyung diam. Aku bingung.

"Hyung kumohon jangan seperti ini," ucapku sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi Sungmin-hyung hanya menatapku sendu. Seakan-akan akulah penyebab dia menangis saat ini-kurasa memang kenyataannya demikian-

"Hyung," panggilku sekali lagi. Kali ini kulihat bibirnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Setidaknya dia meresponku daripada hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Wae?" Aku mendengar suaranya, lirih dan terdengar sakit.

"Wae, Kyu?" ulangnya sekali lagi dan terdengar lebih keras dari tadi. Aku hanya bisa diam. Mencerna pertanyaan kekasihku.

Karena tak kunjung kujawab, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali membelakangiku. Sebelum sempat dia melakukan itu, segera kutarik tangannya dan kukunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dia syok melihat perlakuanku.

Dengan lembut kucium setiap inci bibir manisnya, kunikmati dengan sangat bibir laki-laki yang sangat kucintai melebihi diriku. Tapi belum sempat aku menciumnya lebih dalam, Sungmin-hyung mendorongku kasar.

"Hyung?" ucapku bingung.

Dia mengusap bibirnya kasar, seakan-akan ciuman dariku adalah hal yang sangat menjijikan. Aku tercengang akan tingkah hyungku. Dia tak pernah seperti ini.

"Wae, Kyu? Wae? Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang agak keras namun, masih terdengar sangat lirih.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tak bermaksud demikian. Aku juga tidak tahu dia datang ke Korea dan..dan" Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Sungmin-hyung menyela.

"Dan apa? Dan kau tidak bisa menolak 'kan? Dan kau sangat senang 'kan bisa berdua dengannya? Bahkan kalian bergandengan tangan. Ho ho ho mesra sekali. Luar biasa sekali Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Ah, dugaanku benar, kali ini Sungmin-hyung sudah salah paham dan doaku tak terkabul. Dia sudah melihat foto-foto bodoh itu.

"Hyung, kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku terpaksa karena manajer memaksaku. Kau tahu 'kan apa akibatnya jika aku menolak?"

"Bilang saja itu hanya alasan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Lagi-lagi dia tak percaya ucapanku dan lagi-lagi dia memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku. Hah, apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan. Aku sudah jujur tapi Sungmin-hyung kelihatannya lebih percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dia dengar.

"Hyung, Jebal! Aku tak bohong. Sungguh, aku lebih memilihmu dibanding dengan wanita manapun. Kau segalanya buatku hyung," ucapku meyakinkannya.

Sungmin-hyung masih tampak kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Kurasa kita akhiri saja Kyu," ucapnya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" ucapku tak terima.

"Kurasa kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini. Lagipula para fans-mu akan lebih suka jika kau bersama perempuan dibanding denganku," ucapnya lirih dan menyedihkan.

"Masa bodoh dengan fans-ku. Hyung dengarkan aku! Bagiku kau adalah segalanya. Lebih segala-galanya dari apapun. Kumohon hyung percayalah padaku. Jangan dengarkan yang lain."

"Mian, Kyu. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Jika kau bersamaku, pastinya akan banyak orang yang menentang kita. Lebih baik kau berpacaran dengan perempuan saja. Kurasa para fans-mu akan lebih senang demikian."

Lagi-lagi fans, ayolah hyung apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat.

"Hyung, Jebal! Jangan akhiri hubungan kita. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," rengekku.

Jujur memang aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin-hyung. Bagiku dia adalah napas hidupku. Hanya dia yang bisa mengerti diriku dibanding hyungdeul yang lain.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Mulai sekarang hubungan kita hanya sekedar hyung dan dongsaeng. Aku sudah meminta Yesung-hyung agar sekamar denganmu dan aku akan sekamar dengan Wookie."

"Andwae! Tidak boleh, hyung tidak boleh pindah dari sini!"

"Sudah Kyu!"

Aku menahan tangan Sungmin hyung namun ditepis kasar olehnya. Sungguh kali ini aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kekasih. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menjaga perasaannya. Tamatlah kau sekarang Cho Kyuhyun!

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

"Sudah Minnie, yang kau lakukan sudah benar," ujarku dalam hati. Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulutku. Kata-kata yang sangat aku hindari, dan akhirnya terjadi juga.

Aku memutuskan orang yang paling aku cintai. Aku tak sanggup menatap mata Kyuhyun saat dia memohon padaku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Namun, aku tidak boleh lemah. Memang mungkin pada akhirnya harus begini. Jika tidak sekarang maka nanti juga akan terjadi. Lagipula kata-kata fans Kyu ada benarnya. Aku memang tak pantas untuk Kyu, dia lebih pantas dengan yeoja.

Jika denganku bukankah malah akan menjadi skandal memalukan dan pastinya akan merusak citra Kyu. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Dan itu baru dari salah satu fans Kyu, bagaimana dengan fans Kyu yang lainnya? Pastinya mereka akan menghujatku lebih kasar dari ini.

Kyu terus memohon padaku. Dia terus menahan tanganku agar aku tak pindah dari kamar ini. Tapi selalu berhasil kutepis, kutarik koper yang memang telah kusiapkan sejak tadi. Sekali lagi, Kyu berusaha menahanku.

"Hyung, kumohon. Jangan pindah! Tetaplah disini bersamaku," ujarnya sambil berlutut.

Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menatap matanya. Sejak tadi aku bisa menahan air mataku agar tak keluar. Aku berusaha untuk tegar dihadapannya.

"Mianhae, Kyu! Aku tidak bisa," ucapku tegas.

Walaupun demikian, hatiku menangis. Kutinggalkan Kyu yang masi berlutut dan tanpa sepengetahuannya aku menangis dalam diam. Dengan kasar kuusap air mata yang menetes perlahan dari mataku. Benar, kali ini aku harus melupakannya dan memulai dengan lembaran baru.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin menuju kamar YeWook dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut di depan kamar mereka. Sungmin mengusap air matanya kasar, dia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan Kyu.

Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah laku pasangan ini. Mungkin Yesung memang harus mengalah dan pindah ke kamar KyuMin hingga emosi semuanya mereda.

Sedangkan Ryeowook, dia sudah siap menjadi pendengar yang baik akan keluh kesah hyung-nya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya bisa menatap nanar perginya kekasih hatinya. Dia mengutuk dirinya-ini terlihat dari gumaman yang tak hentinya terlontar dari mulutnya- Mungkinkah ada satu kesempatan lagi untuknya memperbaiki semuanya? Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Kyu saat ini.

**TBC/END/ERASE**

* * *

_Mian…jeongmal mianhae yeorobun… Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Maunya ff ini cuma satu chapter malah jadi dua chapter. Berhubung saya juga sudah ngantuk dan mengetik ini dengan mata 5 watt. Jadinya saya udahin dulu. Ntar mau dilanjut lagi hehehehe #ketawaevil._

_Ff ini sesungguhnya saya tujukan pada seseorang yang seenaknya mencoret foto Bunny Ming dan dia menyatakan tidak suka dengan Kyumin couple. Benar-benar miris saya jadinya. Kalau memang ga suka Kyumin ya ga apa tapi ga perlu rasanya mencoret foto Ming segala. _

_Walaupun saya bukan Kyumin shipper, dan Ming bukan bias saya. Jujur saya kecewa sekali. Mengaku sebagai ELF tapi mencoret foto Ming karena alasan tidak suka Kyumin couple. Semoga hal ini tidak membuat oppadeul SJ menjadi sedih. _

_Oh ya, saya ga akan maksa readers buat review namun setidaknya hargai ff yang diketik susah payah oleh author. Sekedar hanya menulis bagus/jelek,atau lanjut/hapus/stop aja rasanya tidak sulit. Mungkin saya terlalu banyak curcol namun pesan saya tunjukkan bahwa kalian ELF yang cinta damai dan buat para oppadeul SJ bangga pada kalian. Arigatou!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE U LEE SUNGMIN**

**Main Cast**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**Lou YiXiao (Kyuhyun WGM partner)**

**Other SJ members**

**Pairing : Kyumin/Kuiyixiao**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoysLOVE, cerita aneh dan pasaran, alur gaje, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Once more don't bash anything here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook and KyuMin's Rooms**

Ryeowook masih menunggui Sungmin yang masih tampak terpuruk. Tak satupun kata keluar dari bibir manis Sungmin. Untuk sekedar membagi keluh kesahnya pada Wookie. Dan Wookie terus menghela napas, bingung juga heran, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

.

.

Tak jauh beda dengan Wookie, Yesung juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kyuhyun tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Hening. Yesung juga tak berani terlalu ikut campur masalah pasangan Kyumin.

Namun, jika tak diselesaikan takutnya akan berdampak pada karier mereka berdua. Hal ini yang menjadi kecemasan utama Yesung, bagaimanapun publik sangat tahu sekali tentang hubungan dekat antar member SJ-mungkin lebih menjurus ke brothership- Yesung pun menghela napas. Bingung dan heran, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

.

.

Malam itu terasa suram, tak ada canda tawa seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Rasa suram dan mencekam itu mungkin lebih dirasakan pasangan YeWook yang sejak tadi masih membujuk pasangan KyuMin untuk makan.

Kebetulan member lain yang memang memiliki jadwal diluar sehingga kejadian ini hanya menyisakan pasangan YeWook sebagai saksi matanya.

"Hyung, makanlah dulu," bujuk Wookie.

Sungmin terdiam di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah ditenggelamkan pada bantal kelincinya.

"Hyung, Jebal! Jangan seperti ini! Dari tadi kau tidak makan sesuap pun," bujuk Wookie sekali lagi berharap Sungmin meresponnya. Wookie menghela napas, dia pasrah. Jika begini memang tak ada cara lain selain meminta bantuan hyungdeul yang lain.

Wookie pun meletakkan nampan makanan pada sebuah nakas dari kayu mahoni di samping ranjang Sungmin.

.

.

Lagi-lagi tak jauh beda dengan Wookie. Kali ini Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapan Yesung. Rasa bersalahnya pada Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya seperti orang tuli-bisu.

"Kyu, makanlah walau cuma sedikit. Nanti kamu sakit lho," bujuk Yesung lembut.

Tak ada respon.

"Hah! Kyu, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini! Ini sama saja kamu menyiksa diri. Jika ingin Sungmin kembali maka bujuk dia seperti yang biasa kau lakukan," saran Yesung.

Hening.

Kyuhyun terdiam mencerna ucapan Yesung yang sesungguhnya memang benar. Dia harus merebut perhatian Sungmin seperti ketika mereka bertengkar dulu. Tidak sekali dua kali mereka bertengkar mungkin sudah puluhan kali namun, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membujuk Sungmin kembali. Kali ini apa Kyuhyun sanggup?

.

.

Malam pun berganti. Rembulan pun tenggelam dan digantikan dengan mentari yang hangat. Wookie tertidur namun Sungmin sesungguhnya terjaga semalaman-Wookie mengira Sungmin telah tertidur karena posisinya tak berubah sejak semalam-

"Pagi, Hyung!" sapa Wookie.

Diam dan tak ada respon. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Kelihatannya masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukanlah masalah yang easy.

Wookie tak ingin mengganggu Sungmin. Mungkin yang diperlukan Sungmin adalah waktu sendiri. Dia pun menuju dapur memastikan member SJ mendapat jatah sarapan pagi itu. Saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, betapa kagetnya dia, Kyuhyun si magnae dengan polosnya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengagetkanku tau!"

"Mian, Hyung! Bagaimana Sungmin-hyung?" tanya Kyu dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku? Lebih baik kau pastikan sendiri saja!" ujar Wookie sinis.

Entah ada angin apa, pagi itu mood Wookie sedang tak baik. Mungkin karena gagal membujuk Sungmin untuk makan kemarin malam dan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya membuat mood-nya semakin buruk.

Kyuhyun pun menyeret Wookie agak menjauh dari kamarnya.

"Hyung, Jebal! Beritahu aku bagaimana kondisi Sungmin-hyung? Kau tahu aku tak bisa tidur semalaman," ucapnya memelas.

Wookie pun menghela napas. Lelah.

"Dia buruk, kondisinya sangat buruk. Minnie-hyung tak mau makan, berbicara, bahkan posisi tidurnya kuyakin tak berubah sejak kemarin malam."

**DEG**

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa mau copot. Dia tidak menyangka masalah ini akan berdampak seperti ini. Tak pernah Sungmin seperti ini sebelumnya, biasanya jika dia marah pada Kyuhyun, dia tak akan bertingkah seakan-akan ingin mati perlahan. Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Apa ada cara yang dapat mengembalikan Sungmin kepadanya?

"Hyung, kumohon jaga Sungmin-hyung. Manajer menelponku, aku harus bersiap untuk drama musical, maafkan aku mungkin sementara ini aku dan Sungmin-hyung akan merepotkanmu," mohon Kyu.

"Ya, tak apa Kyu. Aku mengerti posisimu. Ya sudah kamu berangkat sana! Jangan sampai Manajer-hyung memarahimu."

"Gomawo, Hyung!"

Kyuhyun segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Kali ini dia tampil di luar kota Seoul. Hal ini tentu saja menjadi kendala usahanya untuk mengembalikan Sungmin kepadanya. Namun, apa mau dikata, pekerjaan yang tak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja olehnya harus dijalani suka tidak suka.

Sedangkan Wookie, dia menghela napas. Lagi-lagi. Dia tak mungkin membentak Kyu karena dengan entengnya lebih memilih pergi daripada membujuk Sungmin. Karena pekerjaan mereka yang membuat segalanya semakin susah.

Saat para pasangan di SJ bertengkar dan terlilit hutang kerja, mau tak mau masalah dengan pasangan harus di nomor duakan. Ya, inilah profesionalitas mereka sebagai bintang. Bukan hanya sekedar bintang jadi-jadian yang muncul dengan sensasi kemudian tenggelam tanpa arti.

.

.

.

**In the Noon day**

Sungmin yang sedari tadi telah keluar dari kamar YeWook kemudian menuju ruang TV. Sekedar menghilangkan penatnya. Dia lelah menangis dalam diam semalaman. Wookie tentu saja tak menyadari karena wajahnya tenggelam dalam bantal kelinci favoritnya.

Dia tak ingin merepotkan siapapun dengan masalahnya. Dari satu channel TV ke channel yang lain, hingga tak sengaja sebuah berita yang kembali menorehkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Tak hanya berita di dunia maya saja bahkan media elektronik dengan sangat nyata menampilkan kemesraan mantan kekasihnya Kyuhyun dengan mantan "istri" WGM-nya.

Lebih buruk dari sekedar bergandengan tangan-seperti foto di dunia maya kemarin- Kali ini Kyuhyun cukup berani melakukan adegan "kissing" dengan mantan partner-nya Lou Yixiao. Walaupun hanya sekedar cipika-cipiki dan cium dahi, namun itu sanggup membakar hati Sungmin yang masih sakit.

Air mata mulai menetes dan dia mengusap kasar air matanya. Begitu sakit. Tak hanya itu saja, tampak beberapa fans yang diwawancarai oleh sang reporter tampak antusias saat menanyakan "apakah pasangan KuiYixiao tampak ideal?". Lagi-lagi Sungmin menangis walaupun dia diam tapi hatinya seakan remuk dihantam godam besar. Dia terluka. Matanya menerawang jauh. Walaupun tampak seperti menonton TV namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

"Apakah pasangan KuiYixiao tampak ideal?" tanya salah satu reporter TV itu.

"Tentu saja, aku lebih suka Yixiao dibandingkan Sungmin oppa!" jawab salah satu fans Kyu.

**JDEERRR**

Seperti disambar petir, hatiku langsung hancur tak berbentuk. Mereka lebih menyukai gadis China itu dibandingkan aku? Aku tertawa sedih. Sungguh kali ini aku baru tahu, bahwa tak semuanya menyukaiku.

Aku masih bisa terima jika mereka membenciku karena aku jahat atau apalah. Namun, apa bisa aku terima jika aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa? Apa aku jahat?

Mungkin aku adalah sosok menyebalkan yang selalu menempel pada idola mereka Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi apakah itu salah? Jika aku tahu akhirnya begini, mungkin aku akan memilih berpasangan dengan member lain. Hatiku sudah terlampau sakit.

"Kyuhyun oppa lebih serasi dengan Yixiao. Menurutku KyuMin couple itu terlalu berlebihan. Itu 'kan hanya rekaan semata sama seperti couple yang lain," ujar fans lainnya.

Rekaan semata? Apa itu artinya hubunganku dan Kyuhyun selama ini hanya pura-pura? Jika boleh, aku ingin lari kehadapan para fans "gila" Kyuhyun dan mengatakan aku tak pernah pura-pura mencintai Kyu. Aku sangat tulus mencintainya.

"Memangnya menurut kalian, Sungmin SJ itu bagaimana?" tanya reporter itu lagi.

"Ahhhh, kupikir Sungmin oppa suka sekali dekat-dekat Kyuhyun oppa. Terkesan dia suka ikut-ikutan. Dimana ada Kyuhyun oppa, disana juga ada dia. Dia seperti "_stalker_" dan seperti cari muka di depan Kyuhyun oppa. Heran juga kenapa Kyu oppa suka sekali fanservice dengan Ming oppa."

"Iya, aku juga kurang suka dengan Sungmin oppa. Dia terlalu dekat dengan Kyu oppa. Kyu oppa itu 'kan normal. Kalau dia dekat-dekat nanti Kyu oppa ga' laku-laku lagi. Hahahahahaha," ujar fans lain sambil tertawa.

"Jadi jika kalian diberikan pilihan, kalian pilih Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin atau Kyuhyun dengan Yixiao?"

"Kyuhyun oppa dengan Yixiao donk!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kalau Kyuhyun oppa suka dengan Yixiao artinya Kyu oppa masih normal dan kami masih ada kesempatan jadi pendamping Kyu oppa, hehehehe," timpal fans lain.

Jawaban yang sama. Tak satupun yang menyukaiku bersama dengan Kyu. Mungkin mereka benar, aku memang suka dekat-dekat dengan Kyu. Jelas saja, aku kekasihnya. Kupikir setiap konser, fanservice-ku dan Kyu adalah yang selalu mendatangkan riuh bergemuruh dari fans ternyata dibalik semua itu ada mata-mata yang memandang benci padaku.

Memandang diriku seperti seorang "_stalker_" yang mengikuti kemanapun Kyu pergi. Dan saat ini aku hanya bisa menangisi kemalanganku.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

.

"Annyeong!" teriak dua orang namja tampan dari arah pintu masuk.

"Annyeong, Hyung!" jawab Wookie yang kebetulan membukakan pintu bagi kedua hyung-nya.

Ya, itu Siwon dan Donghae. Wajah lelah mereka menyiratkan bahwa mereka baru pulang dari pekerjaan yang mencekik namun mau bagaimana lagi itulah pekerjaan mereka sebagai pemain "OPERA".

Lelah dan kesal tak mungkin ditunjukkan secara nyata ke publik karena pastinya akan berdampak buruk. Hanya senyum dan ucapan "kami baik-baik saja dan kami sangat senang hari ini" yang harus terlontar dari mulut mereka. Tak boleh menunjukkan rasa lelah bahkan umpatan kesal. Memang berat menjadi seorang bintang.

Siwon yang melewati ruang TV kaget melihat hyungnya yang paling manis tampak seperti manusia tak bernyawa atau lebih tepatnya seperti mayat hidup. Memang dia melihat Sungmin menonton TV namun Siwon tentu sadar bahwa hyung-nya itu tidak benar-benar sedang menonton. Merasa aneh, Siwon menunda niatnya menyapa Sungmin dan memilih kembali ke dapur mencari Wookie dan Donghae.

"Wookie-ah!" panggil Siwon.

Wookie yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal?"

**DEG**

Wookie terdiam. Memang susah menutupi sesuatu hal yang kentara dari hyung-nya ini. Siwon cukup perhatian pada semua member dan tentu saja dia jeli melihat keadaan yang jelas-jelas sangat _awkward_ ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali Wookie menghela napas. Namun, kali ini dia ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Donghae yang tadi hanya diam, mulai antusias dengan apa yang ingin diberitahu dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Hyung, sesungguhnya Sungmin-hyung dan Kyuhyun kemarin sudah putus," ujar Wookie singkat dan jelas.

"MWO?" teriak Donghae.

"Ssstttt! Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, Hae-ah!"

"Mian, Siwonnie. Aku hanya tak menyangka mereka…mereka pu..tus."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Wookie, ceritakan selengkapnya!" suruh Siwon.

Wookie pun menceritakan detailnya pada mereka berdua-tentu saja Wookie tidak tahu masalah fans Kyu- dia menceritakan tentang Kyu yang membatalkan janji demi mantan "istri" WGM-nya.

Walaupun itu salah satu penyebabnya, namun ucapan fans Kyu pada Sungmin lebih membuat hatinya terluka dan itu tak diketahui oleh orang lain. Hanya Sungmin yang tahu dan merasakannya.

Donghae dan Siwon tak percaya. Terlebih Donghae yang notabene memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Eunhyuk-_dance machine_ SJ- dan Siwon yang diam-diam juga menjalin kisah kasih dengan Kibum-Snow White SJ-.

Bagaimana bisa pasangan KyuMin yang terkenal bisa berakhir seperti itu? Dan Donghae tak menyangka Kyu lebih memilih pasangan WGM-nya yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan daripada Sungmin yang telah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun.

Jika dia di posisi Kyu, Donghae akan memilih menepati janjinya pada Hyukjae daripada pasangan WGM yang baru dikenal dan hanya menjalin kasih secara _fake_.

Siwon yang biasanya tenang, tampak mengepalkan tangannya. Saat masalah seperti ini, Kyu malah pergi-walaupun Siwon tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kyu- Namun, setidaknya Kyu menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu dengan Sungmin baru pergi ke luar kota. Tapi apa mau dikata nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Siwon, Wookie, maupun Donghae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Siwon, Wookie dan Donghae pun melirik Sungmin dari balik tembok ruang TV. Mereka tampak kasihan melihat kondisi Sungmin seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Dan-lagi-mereka bersamaan menghela napas, lelah. Terlalu lelah melihat member lain tersakiti. Apalagi Sungmin juga salah satu moodmaker setelah Heechul pergi wamil. Melihat kondisi Sungmin yang pastinya tak akan membaik, Siwon pun mengusulkan merapatkan ini dengan para hyungdeul yang lain.

Siwon pun menghubungi satu per satu hyungdeul-nya yang masih tersisa terutama Leeteuk-leader SJ- Dia adalah orang pertama yang harus tahu masalah ini karena bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika masalah ini nantinya akan mempengaruhi kondisi SJ.

.

.

.

**At KangTeuk's Room**

Semua member SJ-minus Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kibum, Heechul, dan Hankyung- berkumpul di kamar KangTeuk. Kali ini Kangin-baru menyelesaikan wamil- turut ambil bagian setelah sebelumnya absen selama 2 tahun dan tak tahu menahu tentang kondisi para hyungdeul maupun dongsaengdeul-nya di SJ.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku mengumpulkan kalian karena katanya ada masalah serius pada salah satu member kita. Wonnie, beritahu kami apa yang terjadi!" titah Leeteuk.

"Lebih baik Wookie dan Yesung-hyung saja yang menceritakannya, Hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Wookie, Yesung!"

Wookie dan Yesung pun menceritakan kronologi kejadian putusnya pasangan Kyumin. Seluruh member mendengarkan dengan serius namun ada pula yang sambil bermain Ipad-nya. Shindong tampak mengutak-atik Ipad-nya namun tentu saja dia mendengar penuturan pasangan YeWook. Tiba-tiba mata Shindong membulat kaget, seakan akan mendengar berita kiamat.

"What the hell, apa-apaan ini!" teriak Shindong.

Tentu saja semua member kaget akan teriakan Shindong dan menatapnya tajam. Kangin yang duduk paling dekat dengan Shindong, memukul bahu teddy bear SJ itu.

"Diamlah! Kita sedang serius nih!" ucap Kangin kesal.

"Ah, Mian! Tapi kalian harus lihat ini!" ujar Shindong sambil menunjukkan apa yang membuatnya berteriak seheboh itu.

Semuanya kaget. Sangat kaget. Tak menyangka hal yang paling mereka takutkan terjadi. Fans mem-bash Sungmin dan mengatakan hal yang kurang mengenakkan. Jika mereka di posisi Sungmin dipastikan mereka akan menangis sedih. Tak hanya satu mention yang menjelekkan King of Aegyo SJ itu tapi hampir 10 mention lebih. Sebanyak itukah? Alasannya simple, mereka tak suka KyuMin couple. Bagi mereka couple itu terlalu mengada-ada.

"Ini 'kan fans-nya Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Mereka semua tampak berpikir. Apa jadinya jika seluruh fans membenci pairing mereka? Apa artinya mereka harus mengorbankan rasa cinta mereka pada pasangan sesama jenisnya? Ini akan semakin sulit.

Leeteuk sebagai leader mencoba untuk berpikir bijak. Setidaknya dia sadar alasan lain kenapa Kyu dan Sungmin bertengkar. Ucapan fans memang seperti belati. Tak akan berhenti sebelum menembus jantung.

Namun, Leeteuk tidak mau gegabah karena pastinya semua member memiliki hak yang sama untuk mencintai pasangan mereka walaupun tak wajar. Jika diakhiri pastinya semua akan tersakiti. Akhirnya seluruh member di kamar KangTeuk mulai memutar otak untuk meredam ucapan fans yang terbilang sangat keterlaluan.

.

.

.

**At YeWook's Room**

Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya menatap langit-langit tak sadar Wookie tak ada bersamanya. Mungkin karena terlalu jauh pikirannya melayang, mem-_flashback_ setiap adegan demi adegan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri terbersit rasa sesal di hatinya karena terburu-buru menyampaikan kata "putus" pada Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu mencintai namja itu.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

"Kenapa semakin lama aku semakin memikirkannya? Ahh tidak boleh. Ayolah, Minnie lupakan dia, lupakan dia."

Aku semakin terpuruk karena ucapanku tempo hari, sungguh berat berpisah dengannya. Namun apa mau dikata, ini adalah jalan terbaik untukku dan dia. Kulihat lagi picture di handphone-ku, sungguh bahagia.

Aku dan dia tersenyum bahagia dan merasa memiliki satu sama lain. Tak ada orang ketiga, tak ada hujatan dari fans, semua berjalan sempurna dan baik-baik saja. Sedih, itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Berulangkali mencoba melupakannya malah menambah beban hatiku. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak dan aku berucap.

"Lee Sungmin, lahir menjadi orang yang baru dengan hidup baru dan lembaran baru."

Aku pun menyunggingkan senyum lebarku. Seakan-akan bebanku telah hilang. Kuharap ini efektif. Tiba-tiba…

**Kriiiiuuuukkkkk**

"Eh?"

Ah, rupanya aku lapar. Benar juga sudah 2 hari ini aku tak makan apapun. Begini-begini juga, aku tak mau nantinya mati konyol. Kalau begitu aku lebih baik melihat apa yang dapat kumakan di dapur.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

Sungmin melangkah keluar menuju dapur, dia pun tersadar bahwa dorm sangat sepi hari ini.

"Kemana para hyungdeul dan dongsaeng-ku? Kenapa sepi sekali? Ah, sudahlah mending aku makan dulu!"

Para member pun keluar, setidaknya mereka ingin menghibur Sungmin. Secara tak langsung mereka merasakan rasa sakit dihujat oleh fans Kyu. Apalagi kata-kata kasar seperti "banci", "tak laku", "sok imut", dan kata-kata kasar lainnya.

Ah, sungguh menyedihkan, sayangnya mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak. Leeteuk yang kebetulan ingin mengambil air minum pergi ke dapur dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Leeteuk terkejut.

"Hyung, kau darimana saja?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"A..anu..aku tadi dari kamarku," ucap Leeteuk ragu.

"Owhhh!"

Leeteuk tampak berpikir, kondisi Sungmin tak tampak seperti orang putus cinta. Malah sebaliknya, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Sesaat kemudian, Wookie dan Yesung pun ke dapur. Dua orang saksi mata pertengkaran KyuMin malah lebih terkejut lagi-terutama Wookie yang mati-matian membujuk Sungmin untuk makan- melihat Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

Ketiga orang di ruangan itu tampaknya berpikir satu hal yang sama.

"Apakah Sungmin sudah "gila"?"

**TBC/END**

* * *

_Readers boleh menghajar saya #plak_

_Padahal janjinya cuma dua chap eh malah jadi multi chap. Mian ya readers, sulit sekali membuat masalah se-complex ini menjadi hanya dua chap. Ya, biar ga gampang Kyu dapat maaf dari Ming, sapa yang setuju dengan saya? Angkat kaki! #abaikan._

_Mungkin masalah lebih complex-nya di chap depan. Saya belum bisa memprediksi berapa chapter ff ini. Hal ini karena imajinasi saya semakin lama semakin merajalela dan menuntut pelampiasan #ah bahasanya!_

_Tapi, saya harap readers menyukainya._

_Untuk curcol saya kemarin ternyata banyak merespon, baguslah kalo begitu. Artinya, readers disini benar-benar seorang ELF, saya sangat setuju sekali. Mem-bash salah satu personel SJ yang aktif, vakum ataupun sudah keluar adalah hal yang ga dibenarkan. Bukankah lagu "Superman" SJ menyebutkan mereka adalah 13 bintang walaupun akhirnya tidak segitu yang tersisa. Mereka saja masih menganggap yang ga ada, masih ada bersama mereka. Masa kita ga bisa bersikap seperti mereka? Hehehehehe, setuju ga?_

_Banyak yang nanya siapa bias saya? Saya adalah siwonest dan snower. Namun, saya sangat menghormati bias yang lain. Oke segini dulu curcol-nya. Jika ingin dilanjut silahkan review, jika tidak saya akan hapus ff ini. Arigatou! _


End file.
